Happy Mothers Day
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Being a full-time mother is one of the highest salaried jobs in my field, since the payment is pure love. A mothers love is the most powerful love of all.
1. Mothers

To mothers everywhere,

Because a mothers caring,

A mothers loving,

A mothers understanding.

To a mother who devotes her entire life to her children.

A mother who cooks,

just to hear the 'Aws!' and the 'Not nows!'.

A mother who cleans,

just to have another mess 'magically' commence.

A mother who stays up late,

just to care for her child,

as her heart aches with worry.

A mother who holds her child,

never wanting to let go.

A mother who lends her hand,

to help her child up.

A mother who wipes away your tears,

and hides her own.

A mother who does everything

that we take for granted…

she'll never let you down.

A mother who comforts you,

when it's needed most.

because she loves you.

Mothers are strong, they always stand tall.

They make the world a better place.

They take away the bad, and replace it with the good.

The love us always,

through thick and thin.

They fill our hearts & souls

with tender l ve & care,

because they know, that without it, we'd start to rip & tear.

She has love with no end, a heart with no break

She wasn't taught how to love you, she knew it the moment she saw you

Because you're hers, and she's yours.

A mother may not be perfect,

But to you she is.

To you,

You see love,

and care,

and dependability,

and faith,

and hope,

and light,

and the power to bring you through.

She loves you unconditionally, and only wants the best for you. Listen to her, love her, help her, be there for her.

And tell her you love her,

She needs to hear it.


	2. Alice Longbottom

Alice Longbottom

"Ms. Longbottom, here's your baby boy." The healer handed Alice a small bundle of blue blanket. The healer quietly left the room, leaving Alice all alone.

"Oh, my little one." Alice cooed gently. "You're so handsome." Alice held her baby a bit closer to herself. "I'm worried for you." Alice knew of the prophecy, and that he could be the one, or he could not be.

"You're just so little." Alice cooed to the baby. "I don't want to see you hurt." The baby whimpered softly in her arms, and opened his eyes.

"Such pretty eyes you have." Alice cooed. "I think I'll name you Neville." Alice gave him a kiss on his forehead. Neville yawned, but then kept his mouth slightly open, smacking his little lips.

"Are you hungry, my love?" Alice grabbed the bottle that was resting on the nightstand by her bed. "Open up, my honey." Alice gently gave Neville the bottle, and helped him drink it. Neville hungrily sucked on the bottle, closing his sweet little eyes, and drifting off to a gently sleep. Alice laughed.

"I guess you're done eating." Alice murmured. There was a small wooden cradle next to Alice's bed, and so she lay Neville down in it. She sang a soft lullaby that she remembered from her childhood. As she sang, she watched over her baby, watching him silently sleep.

"I love you." She whispered.

-A mother watches and worries for her child-


	3. Andromeda Tonks

Andromeda Tonks

"I don't want to!" Little Nymphadora wined. She and her mother were at a local marker and Nymphadora wasn't allowed to have her hair a different color at the store.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda scolded. "Go back to brown, now." There was a firmness to her voice, that even seven-year old Nymphadora understood.

"But, Mummy!" She wailed. "Brown is icky!"

"Dora, please." Andromeda sighed. "We're with Muggles."

"Mummy…"  
"I'll buy you a lollipop if you go back to brown." At this, Nymphadora's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked with hope.

"Yes."

"Okay." Nymphadora quickly went brown. "I want strawberry."

"Okay," Andromeda smiled.

**-A mother buys you things-**


	4. Angelina Weasley

Angelina Weasley

"Go on, Roxanne! You can do it!" Angelina and Roxanne were up in the air. Angelina was giving Roxanne a lesson on chasing. Roxanne was a fabulous flyer, but needed practice shooting goals. She was interested in all of the Quidditch positions, but Angelina advised that she just pick one to work on, and learn the others another time. Roxanne had chosen Chasing to begin with.

"You've almost got it!" Angelina encouraged Roxanne when she missed the goal. "Let's go again." Angelina raced down and scooped up the Quaffle. She shot back into the air, and passed the Quaffle back to Roxanne.

Roxanne flew fast, and then quickly shot the Quaffle again, she threw a little short.

"Wanna get it this time?" Angelina could tell that Roxanne was restless to do something. Roxanne nodded and swooped down for the ball. Roxanne got it right before it hit the ground, and she shot back up into the air.

"You've got that down." Angelina pointed out with a smile. "Don't be discouraged, dear. You just need practice. Practice makes perfect."

"I know." Roxanne grumbled.

"Would you like to try some passing?" Angelina asked, hoping that Roxanne wouldn't stay discouraged.

"Sure." Roxanne and Angelina positioned themselves, and then Roxanne passed the ball.

"Perfect!" Angelina exclaimed when she caught the ball. She was right, though. The pass was amazing. Roxanne was beaming.

"Pass it, Mum!" Roxanne called. "Let's see if I can catch, too." Angelina tossed an easy throw, and Roxanne caught it, if not a little uneasily. "Well I caught it." Roxanne pointed out, and Angelina chuckled.

"Yes you did. Toss it back." Roxanne threw another perfect pass, and Angelina caught it.

"You're amazing at that!" Angelina exclaimed. "A natural." Again, Roxanne beamed.

"Thanks, Mum."

**-A mother teaches and encourages her child-**


	5. Astoria Malfoy

Astoria Malfoy

"Mummy!" Astoria awoke to someone climbing onto her bed, and shaking her. "Mummy!"

"What is it, Scorpius?" Astoria asked as she sat up, and scooped her four-year-old son into her lap.

"I had a nightscare!" Scorpius exclaimed as he burrowed into his mother. "I scared."

"Oh," Astoria held Scorpius tighter. "What was it about?"

"A monster was trying to get me." Scorpius' voice was muffled, since his face was hidden in Astoria's chest.

"Oh, honey." Astoria rubbed Scorpius' back. "There's no such thing as monsters." Sure there were magical bests, but there weren't any that tracked down children, and hid in their closets.

"But there are wolfes and bears and scary monsters." Astoria smiled slightly at their son.

"Nothing will happen." Astoria assured him. "I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." She promised. Astoria kissed him on his head, and she felt him relax in her arms.

"I scared." He said again, and Astoria understood. It was hard to get over a nightmare, especially when you are four years old.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Astoria asked, and Scorpius nodded his head.

"But I left blankie in my room." Scorpius had a note of worry in his voice.

"Well, we better go get it then." Astoria carried Scorpius back to his room, retrieved his blanket, and carried him back to her bedroom. She lay him down on the bed, and then climbed in next to him. Scorpius snuggled up to Astoria, and he quickly fell to sleep.

"Goodnight, my love." Astoria whispered, before falling asleep herself.

-A mother comforts her child after a nightmare-


	6. Audrey Weasley

Audrey Weasley

Molly- 6 Lucy- 4

"Tell us a bedtime story, Mummy." Lucy smiled sweetly at her mum. "One about a pretty, princess." Molly nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright." Audrey walked over to the bookcase, and looked through their Disney princess collection. "How about Princess Aurora?" Audrey suggested.

"Okay." Molly agreed and Lucy nodded her head.

"Aright then." Audrey picked up the book, and came back to the couch. She sat between Molly and Lucy.

"Okay, 'Once upon a time-" Audrey started, but was cut off by Molly.

"Mum, why do all stories start with once upon a time?" Molly asked. Audrey thought about it for a moment, before answering.

"It's just the way it's done. All of these stories happened once upon a time ago. Not yesterday, or any other recent time. They're old stories." Audrey knew that her long answer would satisfy Molly, before she thought up another question that is.

"Are these true stories, Mummy?" Molly asked.

"That's a very good question. I'd say some of them happened, and others of them are more believe."  
"Can we read now?" Lucy asked in an exasperated way. Audrey laughed.

"Of course we can." Audrey then picked the book back up and resumed the story.

"As I said, 'Once upon a time, in a land far, far away-" Audrey started, before being cut off, again.

"Where did it happen, Mummy?" This time Lucy asked the question.

"I'm not sure, Lucy-girl. It could have happened almost anywhere. I'm sure it was a lovely kingdom, though." Audrey explained.

"Oh," Lucy seemed satisfied with the answer she got, for she encouraged Audrey to start again.

**-A mother answers questions-**


	7. Fleur Weasley

Fleur Weasley

As Fleur slipped the pot roast into the oven, she heard the back door fling open, and then slam shut, and someone stomp up the stairs. Having a hunch of who it was, Fleur quickly slipped up the stairs. She went over to Victoire's door, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Fleur heard her daughter snap.

"Maman." Fleur gently called.

"Come in." Victoire called back, but this time, much more nicely.

Fleur softly opened the door, and walked to Victoire's bed. Victoire was lying on her stomach, her head buried in the pillows.

"What is wrong?" Fleur asked gently, as she sat on the edge of Victoire's bed.

"Teddy." Victoire said simply.

"What did Teddy do?" Fleur gently prodded.

"I thought he was finally going to tell me he lived me, but he didn't!" Victoire now was sitting up, giving her mum a look of hopeless confusion.

"Oh." Fleur smiled. "And how do you know zat he likes you?"

"Mum, everyone knows he likes me." Victoire said matter-of-factly. Fleur laughed. "And James told me."

"Well, I hope zat you didn't tell Dominique zat you like Teddy." Victoire smiled.

"Why would I do such a stupid thing like that?" Fleur laughed at her daughter.

"Well maybe it wouldn't be zuch a bad zing if he knew." Fleur pointed out. "Zen maybe he would have more courage."

"He's a Gryffindor for heavens sake." Victoire pointed out.

"Yes, but zis is ze matter of ze heart." Fleur explained. "You can't rush or prod it."

"I know." Victoire sighed. "But it'd be nice if he would just hurry up."

"I know, love. But when he does, it'll be worth it."

"I know, Mum. Thank you." Victoire went over to Fleur, and hugged her.

"It is no problem." Fleur hugged Victoire. "I love to help you." Fleur then stood up, and went over to the door. "Dinner will be in ten minutes."

"Okay, Mum." Fleur shut the door behind her, and smiled to herself. Her daughter had fallen in love.

-A mother gives her child good advice-


	8. Ginny Potter

Ginny Potter

Teddy- 8 James- 5 Albus- 1

"I want cereal!" James wined. It was a typical day in the Potter home. Ginny was trying to make lunch, and of course, none of the children could agree on something.

"Jamie," Ginny had to convince her children to eat anything remotely healthy. "You've already had cereal today."

"I want more cereal!" Ginny sighed.

"How about you have a sandwich?" Ginny placed a plate of a sandwich, carrots and a few chips, in front of Teddy. Teddy always ate what he was given, and Ginny was very grateful for it.

"You should have a sandwich like Teddy." Ginny prompted James. Ginny then made a small bowl of soft carrots, potatoes, and beans for Albus. James' food was always made last.

"Yummy, Albie." Ginny fed Albus a bite of his lunch, and he ate it happily.

"Do you like your lunch, Albie?" Ginny asked as she gave Albus another bite.

"Yummy." Albus smiled.

"What are you going to eat, James?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to eat anything!" James snapped.

"Well you have to eat something." Ginny sighed. "Just pick something, please."

"You should have a sandwich like me, Jamie." Teddy suggested. Teddy was a big helper.

"Ewe!" James leaned over to Teddy's plate, picked up a carrot and chucked it across the room.

"James Sirius!" Ginny exclaimed. James just stuck his tongue out at Ginny, and threw another carrot.

"You're going to time out." Ginny told James, as she put Albus' lunch down. "Come on, James."

"No!" James tried to bat Ginny away, but she was, of course, stronger.

"Stop it, James." Ginny picked him up, and carried him to a little blue chair in the corner of the kitchen. Ginny sat him down on the chair and gently held him down. "Stop fighting me, James." Ginny tried to keep her temper in check, because yelling at James would help nothing.

"No! No! No!" James kicked his legs, trying to get up. Ginny just held him gently still, and after a few minutes, James calmed down.

"James, why did you throw Teddy's carrots?" Ginny asked him calmly.

"'Cuz they're gross!" James wined.

"James, you're five-years old, and you're acting like a baby."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, James, you are. You're ruining everybody's lunch." Ginny gestured to Teddy and Albus. "What do you say to them?" James sighed. "Sorry Teddy, sorry Albie."

"It's okay." Teddy answered.

"Now," Ginny turned James' attention back to her. "I'll make you some noodles, if you say you're sorry to me, and promise to be good."

"Okay, Mummy. I'm sorry." James gave Ginny a hug, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Jamie." Ginny stood up and let James get to his feet. "Come sit down."

"Mama!" Albus called, and he pointed to his forgotten bowl of lunch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." Ginny picked up Albus' bowl and fed him a few bites, before James reminded her that she was supposed to be making his lunch.

As Ginny was cooking basic vegetable pasta, Teddy called to her.

"Aunt Ginny," Teddy called.

"Yeah, hon?"  
"Can I have a drink?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I forgot." Ginny quickly poured him a glass of water.

"Thank you." And Ginny was back to making lunch. She went back and forth form cooking and feeding Albus.

"Here's your lunch, James." Ginny handed him a bowl of pasta, and James at it hungrily.

"Thank you, Mummy." James thanked happily.

"You're welcome, love." Ginny then helped Albus finish his lunch, and made Teddy a small bowl of fruit. All three of her boys ate a lot of food. Albus also had antoher half bowl of veggies, and James had another serving of pasta. After lunch, the three boys ran out back to play, while Ginny cleaned up the kitchen.

-Mothers do everything and put up with everything, but they still love you all the same-


	9. Hermione Weasley

Hermione Weasley

Rose- 2 Hugo- 6 months

Rosie Weasley wasn't feeling very well. She had a fever and was throwing up all the time. She laid on the couch of her living room, with a few stuffed animals, her favorite blanket, and she was watching her favorite show on the Muggle telly. Her hair was more straggly than usual, and was plastered to her face.

"Mummy!" Rosie called into the small cottage they lived in.

"Hold on, Rosie." Hermione was currently changing Hugo's nappie. Caring for a sick little girl and a little baby boy was not easy work.

"Mummy, hurry! I gotta throw up!" At this, Hermione stopped buttoning Hugo's clothes, quickly picked him up, and ran down the stairs. Hermione sat Hugo down on his blanket, and ran over to Rosie, who was reaching for the bucket on the floor. Rosie didn't like throwing up in the toilet, since she had to get up, so Hermione had gotten her bucket that she threw up in, and then Hermione would wash it out.

When Hermione reached Rosie, she quickly picked up the bucket and handed it to Rosie. As soon as Rosie had the bucket, she puked into it. Hermione patted her back, and whispered sweet nothingness. As she helped Rosie, Hugo decided he needed his mummy's attention, so he started shrieking.

"Hugo, shh…" Hermione cooed from far away, trying to calm Hugo from ajar.

"Mummy…" Rosie moaned in discomfort. She was off and on throwing up at the moment, and she was not having it. "Make it stop, Mummy." She moaned again.

"Oh, honey." Hermione felt awful. She couldn't do anything to help her daughter.

"I can make you a pain potion." Hermione offered.

"Will it help?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah," Hermione was racking her brain for a potion that could help Rosie. "Oh, Rosie!" Hermione exclaimed. "I know just the potion!" When Rosie finished, Hermione cleaned her up, gave Rosie her water sippy-cup and took Hugo with her to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Hermione put Hugo in his baby swing, and started on the potion.

Two puking sessions, a baby tantrum, a bath, and three hours later, the potion was ready for Rosie to drink.

"Okay, Rosie. Drink this up, and the n you'll take a little nap. But, when you wake up you'll feel all better. Okay?" Rosie nodded her head.

"Okay, Mummy. Love you."

"I love you too, Rosie."

-A mother takes care of her sick child-


	10. Kendra Dumbledore

Kendra Dumbledore

Kendra silently slipped into the bedroom of her youngest child, and only daughter. Today had been a hard day for Ariana. She had been particularly upset, and accidental magic had gone awry. Kendra felt so bad for her little girl. Ariana had been really sad today, and it broke Kendra's heart to see her this way.

"My poor sweet hear." Kendra whispered as she stood over Ariana. "I'm so sorry." Kendra wished that things were different. If only Ariana weren't so sick.

Kendra took a seat in the old rickety armchair that rested in a corner of the room. It made an odd squeaky sound, but Ariana didn't move.

Kendra thought over the day. She had mostly helped Ariana get through the day. Kendra suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't helped Aberforth like she'd promised, and Albus had seemed even more sullen than usual.

Kendra slowly stood up and walked over to Ariana's bed. Kendra leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Ariana's forehead.

"I love you." She whispered, before quietly exiting the room. Next, Kendra slipped into the next bedroom that her two sons shared.

She walked over to Aberforth's bed, and stared down at his sleeping form.

"I'm so sorry I ignored you today." She whispered into the quiet room. "I'll be there for you tomorrow." Kendra leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on her youngest son's forehead, before walked over to Albus' bed.

"I know I don't spend much time with you, and I'm sorry." Kendra, like before, leaned down and kissed Albus' head. "I try my best." She whispered again.

Kendra took one final look at both boys, before leaving the room. She then silently slipped out of the room and down the hall.

-A mother stays up late to watch over her children-


	11. Lily Potter

Lily Potter

Lily walked into the nursery of her little baby. The baby stood in the crib, a huge smile on his face.

"Hello my little one." Lily cooed. "Did you sleep well?" The baby just shrieked in delight and held out his arms to his mother. "I'm coming, love." Lily scooped her baby up into her arms, and took him over to the changing table.

"Do you need a clean nappie, honey?" Lily loved to speak to her baby, even though he couldn't speak back. Lily quickly changed his nappie, and put on a simple blue outfit.

"What should we have for breakfast?" Lily asked her baby as she carried him down the stairs of her Godrics Hollow home. "I think fruit sounds good." Lily decided.

Lily set her baby down in his highchair and went to the counter. She picked up a banana and a pear. Next, she went to the refrigerator, and picked a bunch of grapes. She prepared a delicious looking fruit salad for her little son.

"Yummy, Harry." Lily proclaimed as she spooned him a bite. "Yum, yum, yum." Harry happily munched on his breakfast.

"'Num, num!" Harry exclaimed happily. Lily laughed.

"You're a good baby, love." She told him before scooping up another bite of fruit. "I love you."  
After breakfast, Lily took her baby into the family room. She pulled out a bunch of his toys and placed them around her baby. He was just learning how to sit up, and Lily adored his exploration.

"Look Harry, here is your stuffed doggie." Lily placed the toy in front of her baby, and watched him grab it up. He stuck one of the ears into his mouth and sucked. Lily laughed.

"Does it taste yummy?" Lily asked, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

After a few hours, it was time for Harry's nap. Lily cleaned up his toys and took her baby up to his room.

"Sleep tight, my honey." Lily cooed to her baby. He slowly closed his eyes, and Lily soon heard his slow, even breathing, signaling that he was indeed asleep.

"You are too precious." She whispered. Lily brushed the hair off of his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you."

-A mother devotes her whole day to her child-


	12. Loretta Lovegood

Loretta Lovegood

Luna- 6

"Luna, that's a lovely princess dress." Loretta smiled at her daughter. "Quite lovely."

"Thanks, Mummy." Luna smiled. "Can we make some jewelry to go with it?" She asked hopefully.

"That's a wonderful idea." Loretta went out to her workshop, with Luna following behind.

"What type of jewelry?" Loretta asked when they entered the workshop.

"Necklace." Luna answered. Loretta got out the supplies and laid them out on the table.

"I got some new beads." Loretta told her. "They're little unicorns."

"Cool!" Luna exclaimed happily. She promptly sat down, and grabbed a long piece of string.

"I want… the unicorn…" Luna picked up a small blue unicorn bead, and tried to put it on the string When she couldn't get it on, she held it out to Loretta. "Help me, Mummy." Loretta picked up the string, and easily slid the bead on.

"Which other one's would you like." Loretta asked.

"The yellow star." Luna pointed it out, and Loretta strung it on.

"What else?"

"The purple heart." Loretta also strung it on.

After a few minutes, the necklace was finished.

"It's lovely, Luna." Loretta complemented as she tied it and slipped it over Luna's head.

"Thank you." Luna smiled.

"You're welcome, love."

**-A mother loves to help her child-**


	13. Luna Scamander

Luna Scamander

Lorcan & Lysander- 3

"It's time for your bath!" Luna told her twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander.

"No!" They both exclaimed, before running off. Luna was a very calm, almost serine mother, so the boys running off, didn't seem to faze her. She just walked up the stairs, and drew their bath. As she was adding the bubbles, she saw two heads poke through the doorway.

"Can we play in the tub?" Lorcan asked. Sometimes Mummy would let them play and other times she'd make them get in, clean up and get out.

"Well," Luna looked thoughtful. "Bedtime is in one hour, so if you hurry, I'm sure you could have some play time. But, if you're late to bed again, I think the Grubble-Nucker will come looking for you." Both boys nodded their heads.

"Okay, Mummy. They both recited, before coming into the bathroom.

"Will you play with us, Mummy?" Lysander asked hopefully.

"Alright." Luna smiled at her twins. "That sounds like fun."

Luna helped the twins undress, and climb into the tub. They loved to play with bubbles, so Luna conjured a stream of bright bubbles from her wand. The twins cheered in delight, and made it their mission to pop every bubble.

"Look at that one!" Lorcan would exclaim, and Lysander would quickly pop it.

After a few minutes of playing, Luna got out the shampoo and soap. After many protests, Luna simply did it between protests.

After Luna got them out, she dried them off, and helped them into their warm footie pajamas.

**-A mother is patient-**


	14. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley

Fred & George- 9 Ron- 7 Ginny- 6

The house was loud and chaotic. Children were running around, screaming and being out of control. The mother of the house was currently cooking dinner.

"Mum!" Molly heard her little girl scream. "Ronnie's being mean!" Molly just chuckled. Little Ginny loved to get her older brothers in trouble. She was a feisty little girl.

"Gin, come here!" Molly called back. After a moment, Molly saw her little girl skip into the kitchen. "And what did Ronnie do this time?" Molly asked.

"He's ignoring me." Ginny pouted. "He says he's too old to play with me."

"Where are Fred and George?" Molly asked.

"Chasing Ronnie." Ginny giggled. "I hope they catch him and put a spider in his bed."

"Is that what Fred and George said they'd do?" Molly asked with a hint of worry in her voice. She had no doubt in her mind that Fred and George would indeed put a spider in Ron's bed.

"Yeah." Ginny confirmed.

"Fred! George!" Molly called. She heard her children thundering down the many stairs of the Burrow.

"What?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Did you," Molly was in her natural mother stance. Hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "Or did you not tell poor Ron that you would put a spider in his bed?" Fred and George had on guilty looks.

"We did, Mum," Fred started.

"But for good reason," George added.

"He was being mean to Gin." Fred finished. Ginny nodded her head as if confirming what Fred had said.

"I'm sorry." Ron said to Ginny.

"Now what do you say?" Molly asked Fred and George.

"Sorry, Ron." They recited in perfect unison.  
"Okay, now who wants a biscuit?" All four kids screamed their want, and Molly walked to the cupboard and pulled out a blue, tin box.

"Here you are."

-Mothers solve problems-


	15. Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

As Narcissa sat at her bedside table, she couldn't help but think of happier times. Times when she wasn't worried for Draco's life, times when Lord Voldemort wasn't in power and times when Draco knew no bad. Oh how Narcissa missed those times. She remembered a specific day, when Draco didn't want to leave Narcissa's side.

"_Mummy, don't leave!" Three-year-old Draco exclaimed as Narcissa tried to edge away._

"_Draco, Mummy has to use the restroom." Narcissa all but begged. "I'll be right back._

"_No, stay." Draco wined. _

"_Honey, I really need to go."_

"_I come, too." Draco quickly decided as he got to his feet._

"_Oh, Draco." Narcissa decided to allow him to come along. _

After using the restroom, Narcissa had to put him down for a nap. He struggled the whole time, but Narcissa didn't stop. After a little while, Draco got too tired to fight it, and simply fell to sleep.

Narcissa smiled to herself at the memory. Those times were over, and Draco's life was in a whole new place. Bellatrix wanted to give him the Dark Mark, but Narcissa kept trying to put it off. She knew she couldn't protect him forever, but she could try. She wouldn't deliberately let anything happen to her son.

-A mother protects her child-


	16. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

It was bedtime at the Lupin home, and Tonks was making no progress. Not because Teddy wouldn't cooperate, but because Tonks was having so much fun with him. They were playing with their appearances. Whatever Tonks would change, Teddy would try to copy her. He couldn't quite get them all right though.

Tonks went neon pink, and she watched Teddy blink his eyes a few times, before scrunching his nose. His hair turned to alight, baby pink.

"So close!" Tonks smiled at her son, and she kissed his nose. "Let's try again." This time Tonks changed her hair to a simple, dull gray. Teddy gurgled, and then changed to the right shade.

"Good job, honey!" Tonks laughed and she tickled him. He giggled uncontrollably, before blowing spit bubbles. Tonks laughed.

"Ewe, Teddy!" Tonks exclaimed as she wiped his face up. "Let's try this." Tonks changed her eyes to a deep purple, wondering if Teddy would see the difference. After a moment, Teddy hadn't changed, so Tonks figured he hadn't noticed.

"That's okay." Tonks cooed. "You'll get it one day." Tonks then glanced at the clock. She was surprised at the time.

"We spent more time playing then I thought." Tonks mumbled. She took Teddy up to his room, and set him on the changing table. She changed his nappie, and put him into his pajamas.

"It's time for bed." Tonks cooed. She carried Teddy to his crib and put him in. Teddy had a small music box in his room that Tonks played at night. She had no musical ability, so she used the music box. Tonks opened it and let it play. She kissed his forehead, and nuzzled his nose.

"Love you, Teddy."

**-A mother is both playful and responsible-**


End file.
